


Bittersweet

by HorriblyRomantic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorriblyRomantic/pseuds/HorriblyRomantic
Summary: Felix x Female Byleth. Three Houses, Azure Moon route (SPOILERS). It's pouring rain, yet, Felix was found soaking wet near Byleth's quarters. After what happened recently, she has reasons to worry... even if he does not want to talk about it. The tension between the two only grows until it reaches a breaking point. / Smut. I'd say it's a bit of a slow burn. One shot. Route exclusive spoilers ; a pretty major one serves as the catalyst of the whole fic.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Azure Moon route SPOILERS! A pretty big one drives the whole narrative of the fic. So if you don't want to know, skip it. It references an event that happens in a cutscene after Blue Lion's route chapter 17, Blood of the Eagle and the Lion, so if you're not yet there... it's on you.
> 
> It's a bit of a slow burn but I like when my smut has some build up ; it makes the thing more satisfying to devour. And well, since I have an horrible weakness to tsunderes, I had fun. I might write more fics about them... maybe... I am not sure at the moment, but I still show you this one.
> 
> Felix is my favourite 3 House character. I hope I did him justice, the last thing I want is to portray him out of character. As for Byleth, I took liberties, as this kind of protagonist is made for the player to see themselves in them so... I gave our swordmaster a woman to match his temperament.
> 
> Enjoy! It starts cold, it gets warm and then hot, trust me.
> 
> Please keep in mind that english is a second language to me. Thanks! 
> 
> And yes, I take requests/suggestions.

It was pouring rain outside.

The war... this war... The more it went on, the more it claimed lives. One of the last to fall was the Shield of Faerghus, and this one had hurt so deep... So deep in fact it had forced Dimitri back into his own mind, adding another scar on his already bloodied heart.

At the war council, everyone was silent in contempt. Dimitri was apologetic, and strong heads like Gilbert and Seteth din't dare speak up. Annette was shaky, Mercedes holding her by the hand. Ingrid was looking at the floor, silent. Ashe looked visibly depressed, and Dedue, as stern as ever, was standing next to the Prince, trying his best to be there for everyone. Sylvain had punched a wall, but had said nothing either.

The last chair was empty.

oOo

It was pouring rain outside, but that was not going to slow down the Kingdom's and Church's forces. As their primary tactician, Byleth was drowning into work, as they prepared to march towards Enbarr. They had to seize Fort Merceus first though, and this was not going to be an easy feat, but after taking back Arianrhod, the former professor was confident in her own abilities.

Focusing on these tasks was helping her to stay sane in this visibly depressing setting. She had to be strong, everyone was depending on her, and Dimitri's state was really worrying everyone, even if he appeared to have snapped back from his delusions.

Though it would be a lie if she were to tell people that she worried most about Dimitri...

... as some say, the ones who keep the most quiet are usually the ones to watch.

Or... are they watching us?...

Byleth was walking under the rain, doing her best to cover the distance between the monastery and her personal quarters, holding books, scrolls and other documents against her chest. The rain made it hard, and she din't wanted to let the water ruin her precious loot. Though, as expected from someone walking fast on the wet grass while having their head somewhere in the clouds, she slipped. Though, she found herself not falling.

" Careful you idiot!... "

Her heart pounded hard in her chest at the insult. In her state, it almost felt like a kiss. She raised her green eyes to meet with Felix's brown pupils as he held her body against his. But before she could react, he stiffened.

" Don't go spacing out like that in the rain holding all these priceless books! Move! "

She felt him wrapped an arm around her frame to help her go forward, and together, they reached her room.

Once inside, she dropped the documents on her desk, sighing. She looked at them rapidly ; only a few corners and covers were slightly wet so no major damage has been done to them. She sighed in relief, before turning her head towards the door, where Felix still stood.

He was completely drenched. Has he been standing outside for a while?

They locked eyes in silence. Oh, he looked bad, just as depressed as the others, though she knew he was more messed up than most inside. After all, it was his father they had just lost to this war. And he died shielding Dimitri of all people... just like Glenn add done all those years ago.

" Thank you " she then said, breaking the silence.

" Seeing you about to fall like that was simply too unnerving, especially since you are such a skilled individual... Falling like this... what were you thinking... "

Right.

" You're drenched, and making a puddle around you on my floor " she added, concerned.

" Hmf. Sorry about that, I guess I'll go now " he replied.

" Can you stay a bit more? "

" Why? "

" I'd love some company. "

" I'm not exactly in the mood to bother myself with small talk "

" Then don't speak. Just stay. "

He sighed, loudly. He looked annoyed and very, very displeased, as Felix usually does. He's cold, quick to snap, sarcastic, always ready to give everyone the cold shoulder or simply ignore them and leave. But he still did not.

" Alright... I guess I can't find any reason to refuse that request... "

Oh, he could have. He did not always need a reason. But truth was, over some time, they had warmed to each other. It was after getting closer to the swordmaster that Byleth discovered just how much he was feeling, how much he cared about everyone. He was feeling more than anyone. If at first she kept coming back to him to try to pierce his armour as a mean to get to know him to help him grow as a warrior... she soon found herself caring for the young man in other ways.

Byleth walked to him, looking at his Faerghus' style attire, complete with some fur and all.

" You should remove that before you catch a cold... well, at least the top layer of clothes. This might be uncomfortable to wear at the moment. "

And he complied, to her surprise. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt underneath, which he kept on. But she now could see just how much these arms had grown over years of swordplay... The muscles were smooth, but visible. He had some scarring too, but nothing too bad. He was good at evading enemy attacks after all, this was what she most expected of him on the battlefield.

As she looked at him, she also realized he had grown a lot while she had been sleeping. He was now more than ever visibly taller and broader than her. He had matured from a teen to a man and she missed that.

The thoughts made her slightly blushed, and she turned her back to him while removing her own overcoat. She was pretty dry under, which felt better. She also removed what pieces of armour she had on, slipping into a more comfortable form. When she turned, she almost missed Felix looking at her, as he moved to look like he had been lost in thoughts or something.

" This temperature is not very pleasant " she commented. " It's a bit cold too, for this time of the year. "

" Hmf. Faerhgus is colder. "

Yes, of course, she remembered.

She had a slight smile, about to add more to it when she noticed he undid his hair. The jet black locks covered the top of his shoulders gracefully. It was her first time seeing it like that.

" I'd make warm tea but... "

" Don't trouble yourself with that. "

What was that tension? Did he... ever looked at her like that? She bit her lower lip.

" I am glad to see you though... you have been... a lot alone these days. We did the war council without you. "

" I needed time alone. "

" I understand... "

He nodded, and she did the same in return. Byleth then, feeling a bit flustered by all this tension, turned her attention to the books and documents. She had various maps of the Empire, of Enbarr, Fort Marceus... things that accounted villages, habitations, landmarks, topography, forests... anything that could be used at their advantage. It was a welcome distraction, with everyone being on edge.

It was pouring rain outside... and it felt as if it intensified. The distant sound of roaring thunder could be heard too. Was a storm also on its way?

She din't realized Felix had come closer until she could almost feel the heat from his body. She raised her face and looked into his eyes. He looked just as bad as before.

" ... I hope the boar now understands... because if he wastes what what given to him now, I won't let him live through this ordeal. "

Pain.

" ... sure you understand, professor... that dying for honor is pointless. Swords do not discriminate, blood is blood, an opportunity is an opportunity. And after you are dead, it's over. The dead do not ask for tribute... the living are those who matters, those who are worth fighting for. In the end, noble or commoner, man or woman, you only survive and make a difference if you are strong, not because of some pompous ideals. Our enemies will not hesitate... "

She bit her lower lip, looking down.

" That girl was a nobody, yet she was strong enough, and had enough guts to face Dimitri, even despite his status. That dagger would have pierced anyone's flesh, her arms made sure it did. Monica's dagger was the same. "

She raised her gaze to meet his. Monica... no... Kronya. He meant the person who murdered Jeralt, her father, five years ago. And he was murdered for being at the wrong place at the wrong time... a death that was fated, that not even the power of a God could change.

" Of course I understand, and I agree " she added. " Before coming to Garreg Mach... I only knew how to speak with my blade. Territories, politics, wars... royals, nobles... crests... nothing of that mattered. I din't even knew about the Church of Seiros. I only knew the way of the sword. "

He softly nodded.

" ...but " she continued.

He froze. His gaze was deep into hers.

" ... as much as I disagree, I want to respect that. I want to respect the honor, pride and wishes of Rodrigue Achilles Fraldarius. He gave his life because to him, Dimitri represented the hope of a better future, united under Faeghus' banners. This... might be the push the Prince needed. "

" Hmf. "

Felix looked displeased, and was about to turn heel but she was not going to let him. She went and grabbed his arm, which surprised him. She took advantage of that on the spot.

" Felix! It's alright! Your feelings are valid! Yours are anchored into the cold steel of reality. And... and it angers me it had to come to this for Dimitri, your friend, to snap out of his delusions. It... it hurts me to see you like that. "

" ... I'm fine " he added, coldly, but still not moving, letting her keep her grip on his arm.

" I was not fine when my father died, and I sure did not felt as much emotions as I feel now. You won't fool your old professor, no, your friend, Felix. I care. "

He clenched his teeth.

" Do you really have to spout such... language! Those... talks of grand feelings and whatnot! As if it's helping! Stop it! "

" As if I cared it's embarrassing to you! "

" Urg! Professor! "

Lightning, then thunder followed. That storm was over them now.

She took a deep breath...

" It's Byleth. My name is Byleth, use it. Aren't we close enough at least for that? "

Was that really happening now? Another sharp breath...

"You fool!" she finally snapped. " I worry about you! Allow me this, at least, or pass this door and break my heart, the choice is yours. "

Felix's eyes went wide, and Byleth looked serious. He stood there, mouth lightly open, as if he did not expect her to "match" his anger and temperament. The effect was potent... and for a minute there she could almost see how everything sank in.

If they had only be acquaintances... he probably would have left. But... since Byleth's return, they had been enjoying a lot more their time together, training, sparring... and even drinking tea together. He even went as far as saying flat out he enjoyed her company. They could not be closer than they were, knowing that they were actors on a stage of war.

Or could they?

" Why... urg. You are so hard headed... " he murmured, as he slowly relaxed in front of her.

" Me? Hard headed? And yourself, Felix? "

He smiled, much to her surprise. He looked pained and sad, but he still did.

" You are an unbearable woman when you want to " he added.

" Is that how a swordmaster admits defeat? One more victory for me, it seems. "

That din't left him unfazed, in fact, he moved a step forward, going right into her personal space. She found herself trapped between Felix and her desk.

" I will surpass you and defeat you, in every possible ways, Byleth. I have told you that the day I met you. It still stands. "

She felt his hand on her chin, as he slowly raises her face up to meet his. They were so close she felt his breath and he undoubtfully felt hers. She was blushing lightly at the proximity. His thumb gently moved, caressing her cheek gently.

" Felix, I... "

" I know. "

He moved in closer, filling what distance was left between them. She felt his lips of hers, and it was warm and soft. A gentle kiss. He was probably just as flustered as she was.

She returned the kiss instantly, dropping her defenses to wrap her hands around any part of him she could reach, trying to pull him closer still, and he welcomed her. This felt so surreal ; she was almost afraid he'd turn heel and leave for real, so she was holding for dear life. For how long now as she wondered how his lips would taste?

Her head was spinning as their kiss grew hungrier. It's true... before they even had started to bicker, she had noticed he had been standing under the rain for a while. Was he waiting for her to come back to her room at that moment? Did he... wished to seek comfort in her because of that pain he was carrying?

She knew he had no plan to let grief change anything in how he was going to handle the future. But he could say how much he hated his dad all he wanted, she knew it was not the case. He had never truly came back from Glenn's death, and now the same "ideals" took his father away. Maybe he felt... so alone. But... with Felix, it was always hard to tell.

oOo

How long did they stayed like this?

It was pouring rain still outside, and the storm was raging. They had moved to Byleth's bed, kisses growing hungrier by the minute. Remaining clothes were discarded, and they enjoyed skin to skin contact. She was hot, he was cool. It felt good.

She remembered when they met at the Goddess Tower during that ball, five years ago. The first thing he had brutally told her that night was that he cared not for romance.

If he truly din't cared then, he had changed his mind now... or at least, he was more accepting. He was on top of her, mercilessly dominating her, as if he made a point to do so. Their tongues had already explored every corners of each other's mouth but they were still at it, not letting down.

When he started caressing her breasts with one hand, as he kept kissing her, she moaned in his mouth, placing her hand over his, to let him know she welcomed the touch. She playfully bit his lower lip, and they broke the kiss. Oh, he was blushing... more than she could ever. And the sight was so adorable... she could not help but smile.

His ego was struck as he let out a soft annoyed sigh, she responded by widening her smile but he just decided to dip his head down and take the tip of one of her plump breasts in his mouth. Byleth suddenly gasped as he bit her lightly. Pleasure was coursing through her body as he was mercilessly sucking and teasing, and fortunately, the storm covered her moans as they grew louder.

She threw her head back, surrendering completely. Her moans was music to his ears, and it motivated him to keep at it, switching to the other breast after a while. Byleth's body was becoming increasingly hot, and as she started feeling moisture between her legs, she started rubbing her thighs together, and as she did, she felt it. Felix's arousal was pretty clear now.

She lowered his gaze and as he finished teasing her mounds, he looked up. They locked eyes for a moment, then she gently opened her legs under him, pleading.

" Please... "

Not in a million years she would have thought she would ask him to make love to her on this day. But she did, and he silently agreed to it, as he placed himself on top of her. Without ever stopping to look into his eyes, she helped him getting ready... and then he pushed to bury himself deep inside of her.

Byleth gasped at his size filling her up, and Felix muffled a moan as he slid inside inside of her with relative ease ; that's how ready they both were to cross that last line. She grabbed hold of his shoulders. He was breathtakingly handsome to her, his body shaped by fighting, muscles defined, a few scars on his pale skin... and the contrast with his jet black hair not loose... A sight to behold.

She was completely unaware that she was just equally as beautiful in his eyes. She was curvy, deliciously so, with plump breasts and wide enough hips. Her skin, even if slightly darker than his own, was a creamy shade, as if she was to glow under the light of the moon. Her green eyes were always so full of life, but now they were full of love and lust. With the thin layer of sweat across her body from all that kissing and rubbing, she was irresistible. He could not resist, he had to indulge.

So they danced.

It started slow as they both had to get used to this sensation. She had not been a virgin but it had been years since she had done anything. Since she joined the monastery actually, as her past lovers had always been other mercenaries with whom she would hook up strictly for the pleasure. She never thought she would get it on with her students, let alone Felix, but he always stood out in her eyes, always. More than even Dimitri, with whom she had been close too.

After a few moments Felix picked up the pace, rocking his hips to get as much mouvement as he could in and out, rubbing against her insides. Small tingles of bliss washed them over both, as they kept on the task, having only this in their minds. The storm was covering the heavy breathing and the lewd sounds it made every time he trusted back, pushing hard to the limit of where he could go. Byleth was so sensitive to everything, feeling both pleasure and a weird kind of pain as he started going harder inside of her. It was deliciously bittersweet ; the perfect balance. She craved more.

She hold onto him with more strength, as they both started growing impatient. Her hips were rocking with his and they were both very sweaty at this stage. She then wrapped her legs around his hips and he groaned, pleasure taking its toll on his self control.

" More... " she murmured.

He just moaned in response, holding onto her as he started going even harder. This was getting increasingly desperate, as the small electric shocks they gave each other not only increased in number, but they came in faster too. It was maddening ; they could only close their eyes and keep at it relentlessly. Their voices rapidly became free, and the room was filled with cries of pleasure.

And yet it kept on building, and even when Byleth felt she was about to cum she would feel it build even more. Soon, each trust felt almost like an orgasm in itself. And she felt she was about to pass out from the feelings building inside her belly.

" Byleth...! "

It was the first time he called her by her name? And now of all times?

She opened her mouth with no sound escaping it. It was building higher and higher... she could feel herself lose grip over reality rapidly. Time was about to melt, the whole world was becoming a blur...! And then it crashed violently! Her orgasm shattered her very existence, rendering her blind and deaf for a few seconds as the wave swallowed her whole. She contracted, feeling Felix stiffening against her, both their bodies shaking together.

They started to finally relax against one another, heavily panting. Felix gently removed himself from inside her, just to crash in bed next to her. She felt liquid escaping from her insides but she had no intention to care. Beside her was the man she loved... and they had shared something deep.

She looked at him, beaming, and he looked back. Words were useless. They both knew. They loved each other, and they could not live without the other now. The line was crossed, there was no coming back. They started as professor and pupil, they became two rivaling swords working for the same ideals, and now, they were simply two souls joined by the promise of love.

The simplest things were all they needed.

They slept cuddled into each other's arms. Starting the next say, wherever Byleth went, Felix was never far behind. He never talked with anyone else about his feelings following his father's death, but Byleth suspected that he at least exchanged a few words with Dimitri, because their friendship seemed to be finally mending after more than a decade.

The war was not yet over... but at least now, they had something else to fight for.


End file.
